Through Seas of Blood
by stenv
Summary: It has been a Unknown eternity of time, but after so long the Dragonborn will take flight once more, but the world has changed and is now on the verge of impending disaster, He will fight along side new allies to help defeat this blight and he will also learn he is not the only thing to survive eternity. DAO through Awakening, All Origins, M!MageVampireDragonbornNord. MultiPairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is to explain my character.**

Prologue

_Pitter Patter_ He could hear everything around him, he could smell everything, but he could not see. How long had it been since he last felt anything, how long had it been since he could move. Ah it felt like an eternity since then, but then he had a name, then he fought and killed enemies, then he it was either out of necessity or selfishness that he gave up his mortality to become a creäture of the night. _Shiiing_ He heard the sound of a knife drawn, and then the scent of blood awakened something within him. Memories flashed through his mind _I am-_

It was a cold night tonight it had been three months since he traveled to the island solstheim and defeated miraak the first dragonborn. It had been hard fought battle, death had nearly had him in its clutches once and for all, but then he turned the tide. He snarled remembering what came next, Hermaeus Mora stole his kill denying him the glory of the kill, now he will have never had the honor of winning the battle. He stepped off the boat and proceeded to walk into the city of windhelm, he walked through the city and then after summoning his beloved shadowmere, he proceeded to travel to his house, Lakeview Manor. When he arrived it was quiet, He casted a invisibility spell and held active while he opened the door, muffling his footsteps, he crept through the halls and what he saw was the dawnguard, They were led by a new leader it seemed, An brutish tall high elf, with a jagged scar. _So this is the man Serana told me about_ He had a plan made up in his mind to sneak behind the man and then use a firestorm to either flush them out or burn them to a crisp. What he didn't expect was when they brought out serana, they had her bound and gagged. He nearly snarled, but instead he altered his plan and instead proceeded to raise both his hands and summon his two dremora lords. When he cast the spell his invisibility instantly wore off and the dawnguard noticed him, the dremora charged in cleaving through several soldiers, the rest retreated up the stairs to take up shooting positions. Changing to mist he slipped through the battlefield to where serana layed. He cut her bonds and helped her up "How did they capture you?" He asked while casting a healing spell.

"They ambushed and they tortured me for a week, but I eventually escaped" She panted. He grunted and then casting a bound sword, along with casting dragon hide he charged in to fight the leader, the high elf spun around blocking his attack. They pushed each other back as his two dremora lords faded away. The rest of the dawnguard stood by and did nothing but watch, he charged holding the sword in both hands, the high elf leaped over him ready to stab him in the back only to have the dagger repelled by the dragon hide spell. The elf landed on his feet and lept back as the dragonborn casted several ice spells, when he ran close he casted frostbite in large sweeping area nearly blinding the high elf who lept back only for his foot to land on a frost rune. It exploded mortally wounding the high elf and crippling him, the dragonborn held the blade to his throat

"Leave and don't come back I have no quarrel with you" He spoke in a low tone

"You are a monster, Undead, and a dragon to boot, we have every quarrel with you" The high elf spat out blood "Sure you killed Alduin, Harkon, and even this Miraak" he panted "But what happens when there is nothing left for you to kill whats to stop you from turning on us, from enslaving all life" The dragonborn roared but luckily for the elf it was not a thuum.

"FOOL I HAVE NO INTEREST IN RULING ANY OF YOU ALL I WISH IS PEACE, I AM DONE FIGHTING AND I WAS COMING HERE TO LEAVE" He breathed "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH I cannot go on" He finished in a quiet voice, only to gasp as a dagger was slid into his back. He turned around and saw serana, tears flowed down her face "Why?" He gasped out

"I have no choice" She didn't look him in the eyes as he fell to floor on his knees "Quickly hurry his magicka is drained but he will recover very quickly" She ordered the dawnguard, they immediately took out some scrolls they shoved one into his mouth so he couldn't shout. With the rest they began wrapping them around binding him, It was then he noticed the rest of the dawnguard were his former classmates from the college of winterhold _Why_ They would not meet eyes with the archmage of the college. They began chanting the scrolls began constricting him, wrapping around tightly enough so that he could feel all the magicka, stamina, and health bleed out of him. On and on it continued until he could see nothing, and then his world was gone

After their betrayal the world changed immensly, from both his actions and the actions of others. When he killed the emperor of skyrim, he set in motion a power vacuum and especially when he killed the man who gave him the contract. As such with the civil war won by Ulfric, there was little to nothing to stop them from waging war on the rest of the empire, the empire was torn from both sides, By Skyrim and The Aldemri Dominion. Cities falled, oceans burned, and things became worse when akavir joined in the fray. Three forces fought a titanic battle, this last battle would change everything.

Serana was running as fast as she could cradling in her arms what looked to be a staff, it gray and looked wrinkled. However the staff was the infamous dragonborn, Stevan Noblade. She chuckled remembering when he first told his name blushing, He said it was because of his talent of magic, and being more inclined towards it his nordic parents shunned him for it. She dodged as a proctectile of pure chaos rained down to where she was moments ago. It changed the very presence of the area, and so she kept running. _Hopefully someday you will understand why I do what I must_ She came to an open crack in the ground and tossed the staff into it.

The aftermath of the battle left nothing, Tamriel, Mundus, Nirn, and Even the realms of aetherius, and oblivion were destroyed into peaces. But then a collective formed into a single being and reshaped the earth anew, this being was dominated by thoughts of old, and so it created a dream world that would be connected to the mortal plane, The fade. The dwemer returned after the last battle and try as they might to survive the change they did not succeed entirely, though they lived they forgot everything. However through all of this only one thing would not change, the staff remained untouched through it all, and through years later a person discovered it and brought it with them to a tower in the middle of a lake. It was there he awoke to the scent of blood. _I have returned_

**A/N: Hope you like the introduction to my new series, I will explain my guy a bit. He is Stevan Noblade, A nord. He is about 5'9 short blond hair, some stubble, He was the archmage of winterhold, discovered the oghma infinium, defeated alduin, joined the dark brotherhood, joined the stormcloaks, he became a vampire to enter the soul cairn, then he killed harkon, then he killed miraak, and a whole bunch of other stuff. He mastered Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, and all the vampire perk tree.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well then here is the first official chapter of the story, it will be starting the mage origins point of view. Then we will revert to Stevan and go from there changing points of view between every now and then.**

**Alim**

Alim had a bad feeling about the the whole thing, he was here helping Jowan because he feared that he would be made tranquil, they were looking around the storeroom for anything that could help them escape, when he felt a presence it led him to a chest. He opened it and inside layed a staff, holding he felt energy surging through him along with some feelings of some kind. Rage, Grief, and most horrible of all hunger. Alim decided to take the staff with him, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Come on Alim we need to move remember" Jowan pleaded with him. Alim stood up and they looked around, they walked to a statue

'You have a difficult path ahead children, and not all will survive" Then she went quiet

'What do you think she meant?' Alim asked a little terrified

'I don't know and I don't think we should be talking to a tevinter statue of all things' Lilsy said scared, Jowan nodded and they went back to searching the room for a way out. After using a another tevinter artifact to boost the power of the flame rod, they fought through the room, Alim used walking bomb to take out the first few enemies, Lily blocked with her shield, Jowan fired a arcane bolt. Then they found his phylactery, shattering it they then proceeded to walk through the door. They were surrounded by templars. He could not look Irving in the eye, then Jowan did the unthinkable casting blood magic it reached out to the templars but then it paused in mid air and came rushing to the staff alim found. He quickly threw to the ground of fear, it clattered the blood seeped into it soaking it red, the staff started to unwind and grew bigger, two pale arms stretched out and a head popped out, its face was obscured by long white hair.

"What in the name of the maker?" Gregoir gasped. The creature stood up it slightly taller than all of them in the room. It roared a terrible noise and faster than any of them could move it grabbed jowan and bit into him, his blood splattered everywhere. "More blood magic, TEMPLARS ATTACK!" Gregoir ordered in a panic. The monster was still feeding on jowan, when finally it let go when the templars charged.

Stevan

He dodged and with his claws he cut through their swords, armor and all the way to their bone cleaving them in half. More came to surround him sword raised and shields held close but he could smell the fear on their bodies.

"Give it up Maleficar your magic is no match for us" The only soldier without a helmet spoke _He must be the leader_

'Oh' Stevan spoke in who knows how long, his voice was rasping "Well then what shall I do?" He cracked his neck and then charged at them they braced themselves, however to no avail for when he had mastered the form of vampire he had mastered many different powers, including the ability to move faster than humanly possible. He jumped over their shields and for him it was though time was slow, as he cut through their armor pulling them down drinking from their blood restoring him ever closer to his former strength. More continued to pour in this time they also brought archers, he rushed towards them "Lets test out your theory" He tried to summon his dremora lords but to no avail, and while he was distracted a arrow tried to find its way to his knee. He inhaled "That is it now everyone dies" _**VEN GAR NOS**_ A great cyclone tore through them all scattering them shattering their bones some however managed to hold their ground, he picked through them easily one however was so desperate they attempted to punch him, he saw the punch coming and instead of dodging or even ripping the arm off he bit down and tore off the entire fist. Then when it was said and done gregoir decided to fight only for the cyclone to finish dissipating and the arrow from earlier flew through and struck gregoirs knee, he fell to the ground clutching his knee. Stevan stood infront of him "Whats the matter where is that bravado from earlier" Stevan tried to summon a bound sword and succeded but not in the way expected, it was sword but it glowed a etheral white

"What are you?" Gregoir spoke in horror at this type of spell, he could tell when something was from the fade, and this thing in front of him just summoned a literal piece of the fade infront of him, there was no answer only a mad grin

"STOP" There was a shout that made stevan hesitate he turned around and looked to see the source and noticed the mage

"So it is you that held my prison earlier" He cocked his head "Should I kill you so hard to decide in these situations, and I haven't even had my fill"

"Are you crazy?" Alim asked

"Crazy? Perhaps it is because I WAS NOTHING BUT ETERNAL SOLITUDE or could because of the lack of cheese" He shrugged "Or maybe I am saner than I have ever been" He stepped closer to the boy 'What about you? Are you crazy because you told me to stop? Hmm?' He waited for a answer

"I don't know" He answered causing Stevan to laugh loudly

"I like you so you are going to come with me" He grabbed Alim before he could protest, and he walked through the doors only to find the great doors blocked _**FUS ROH DAH **_The doors and the knights were blown out of the way, then he flew over the lake and into the night. Alim struggled as they flew on past the town of calenhad

"LET ME GO YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND" Alim shouted and they skidded to a halt alim was thrown to the ground

"You should be thankful boy, when I devoured all those templars I learned what they are like, if you had stayed you would have either have been killed or made that dreaded thing known as tranquil" He snarled "Waste of talent boy" Alim moved backwards his back pressing against a tree

"What about Jowan? What went through his head?" Alim asked

"Survival and a foolish emotion called love" Stevan "After all that woman Lily did nothing to help him and all because she condemed him" He rolled his shoulders "Come on lets get moving"

"Wait are you really going looking like that?" Alim said nervously

"Whats wrong with the way I look?" Stevan snarled

"Well you are freakishly tall, and you are wearing nothing but rags" Stevan looked down and conceeded

"You have a point" His form shrunk down to about average height, his white hair shortened and darkened, and now alim could see his eyes clearly. They were crimson orange and they burned with a hunger that seemed eternal. "Now then to get some clothes and then we will be off to see dwarves, after all I have never seen one always wanted to but you knooow" He drawled on for a while

"Know what?" Alim was confused

"Nevermind now where to go to get some clothes?" He tapped his foot impatiently

"Well theres denerim and also I kind of need to go there" He scratched his head "Because my phalactery is stored there" It dawned on stevan

"Well then we have no time to waste onwards to Denerim" He started walking

"Uh your going the wrong way Mister?" Alim pointed out

"Oh right yeesh memories can be unreliable at times, And my name is Stevan" They started walking towards Denerim as the sun began to rise, Stevan grimaced as it rose _what lovely weather_

**A/N: For those of you who loved Jowan I am sorry but the plot bunnies demanded his death, either way next chapter he will go to denerim, ha ha the city won't know what hit it. Until then see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And now we have the second chapter. Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is plot, and my own characters.**

**Alim**

Alim and Stevan were walking to denirim, and so far there had been no trouble along the way. Sensing a lull, Alim tried to begin conversation "So I have an question for you?" He looked back to stevan as he was currently growling, and muttering things under his breath in another language "I have heard of vampires before, but you don't seem like one"

"Oh and have you met many vampires?" Stevan quipped back

"Well not really, plus the vampires I usually hear of are people possessed by hunger demons" Alim said and watched as Stevan rolled his eyes

"Somehow I just get the feeling that everything in the future that we meet will mostly like be the influence of 'Demons'" The last bit he said making air quotes with his fingers

"Well not exactly" Alim said peeking Stevan's interest

"Oh?" Stevan raised an eyebrow

"Back at the tower I was talking to this other mage, he said there was news about a blight coming" He saw stevan hold his hand up

"Blight?" Stevan asked curious

"Yes you see the chantry" Alim paused "Wait a minute I thought that when you drank all those Templars blood, you got all their knowledge and such"

"Heh well not exactly" Stevan chuckled "You see I mostly get general feelings, which can help me learn language and other things if the feelings as I call them are strong enough, because the tongue when spoken is usually used to convey the most powerful feeling" He started snickering

"Whats so funny?" Alim was confused stopping Stevans laughter

"Your very sheltered aren't you?" Stevan

"Huh?" Alim raised an eyebrow

"Nevermind continue" Stevan motioned with his hands

"Okay, a long time ago there was kingdom that rose built on magic, it was called the tevinter imperium, it was mighty and pretty much invincible" He paused to check to see if stevan was listening, stevan nodded "Well to the point, the chantry says they used blood magic, evil type of magic to invade the golden city, the seat of the maker, our god, and then the maker was furious and he cast out them out corrupting them and turning them into the first darkspawn creatures that taint and destroy" He looked back to stevan

"Well that was an interesting story" He rubbed his hands together "However it sounds like total crap, unbelievable and heavily edited missing out a few details, and blah mic blah" Stevan yawned

"That happens to be people's religion you're talking about" Alim started laughing barely suppressing a chuckle

"Stevan raised his hands "I prefer not to talk about religion personally and I really don't know much so save yourself some tumours, aneurysms, and don't bother explaining things to me, because no offense alim but I don't want to end up wearing a dress"

"Oy come one at least its stylish" Alim gestured with his hands pulling at his robe a little causing Stevan to chuckle, soon after several hours of jokes they came near the city of denerim

"Well now so this is the capital of your country, Fereldan was it?" Stevan looked to Alim

"Yeah its ferealden" He exhaled "Now I just got to find my phylacterie and wait-" He turned around to see Stevan walking off to somewhere else "Where are you going?" He asked shocked

"I told you I am going to go get some new clothes" He picked his rags "These are biiit well you can tell" He continued marching off "Try not to get into too much trouble" Alim stood there mouth hanging open, before sighing _Maybe I should go ahead and sell some of the stuff from the tower and then with some coin hopefully I can use it for supplies_. He walked up to one of the merchants

**Stevan**

Stevan walked down the streets looking at people and their various states of dress. _Too bright, too funny, to ugly, to weird, waiit_ He stood in front of an elven woman "Where did you get those shoes?" Stevan gave his best attempt at a smile, only to be confused as the small elf cowered

"I didn't steal it sir, honest I didn't" She cringed raising her arms in a defensive position

"Woah there" He held his hands "I never said you did, My name Is Stevan and I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find clothes such as those" He waited for a while for her to speak

"Uh" She stammered for a moment "They were my mothers and they were passed to me in the alienage, but we do have a store keeper who sells some objects of the same make" She stood up obviously less nervous _Casting calm on her will do that_ "I could tell you for a price Sir" She held out her hands

"Oh are you sure you don't want these back" She looked up at him eyes wide to see him holding a large bag, clinking with the sound of an insane amount of money

"How did you?" She spat out

"Simple A old friend taught a few tricks, he would call you an amateur if he could see you" He poured out some coins in his hands and then he threw purse back to her "By the way You never did tell me your name, Miss?" He made a bow motion, Her eyebrow rose

"Tabris" She said "Kallian Tabris" Stevan stood up smirking

"Well then now that's out-of-the-way would you be so kind as to lead me to this shop" He put his left hand over his right hand and the coins disappeared

"Hey give me that back, I spent an hour stealing that" She nearly shouted then she covered her mouth to make sure no one was listening, to late though guards began approaching

"We heard you knife ears" Stevan cocked his eyebrow, and looked at tabris more closely _Hmm lets see shorter than me and alim, Brown hair in a pony tail, A little pale_ The guards drew in closer _Eyes are a nice shade of hazel, and she does not seem to be the type to wear make up, Impressive_ "Don't even try to run Girly" The guards sneered, She spit on them. The guard rose his arm and ready to strike when his arm was held in place by stevan

"Gentleman is that anyway to treat a woman" _Even if it's a elf_ His mind flashed back to the times he remembered of the thalmor, and their cruel torture of his kinsman "Surely even you have some base honor than to go around mistreating those weaker than you" The guard leader was quiet for a time because though it looked like stevan was gently keeping the arm from striking, in truth however he was holding the arm in such a way and with enough pressure, that if just a bit more was applied the arm would be squished into a fine paste, on top of that. Stevan being a nord though human, he was still taller than most human men, shorter than qunari yes, but still taller. Not only that he had aura that screamed of death and hunger, as such it was no surprise that all the guardsmen were frightened

"Well you are right sir, we will be going now" He looked to his men gulping "Right boys" They nodded

"Good" Stevan said and then they ran, Kallian looked up at him in surprise _Why would a shem help?_ "Now then if you would be so kind miss I would love to see that store of yours" He cracked a smile that made her sweat a little _Okay that makes more sense now, this shem is clearly nuts_

"Okay right this way" She began walking to the alienage, Stevan began following her to the alienage, When they walked through the entrance, Stevan was surprised to see many elves looking at him strangely

"Whats with them?" He asked

"Its not every day A shem follows a elf into the alienage to browse some goods" She replied with a edge in her voice

"Shem?"

"It's a slur for your people, just like you people call us knife-ears" Stevan cocked his head and reached out and tabris stood still with shock when stevan took ahold of one of her ears, He started squeezing and running his fingers up from the tip down to the base of the ear.

"I understand that your ears are pointy and all but I still don't see why-" He was cut off with a punch to the jaw, He let go still standing and rubbed his jaw "Ow" He simply said

"Do that again, and your guts will be spilled faster than you can say Andrastes Great Flaming Ass" She snarled holding two daggers, which weren't obvious before meaning she had hidden them

"So that's why" He shrugged "If it bothers you that much I won't do it again" He sighed "Spoilsport" He muttered underneath his breath, She glared at him before sheathing her daggers and stomping all the way to the store

"Here you go shem, You can buy stuff there and then leave" She stormed away "I don't have time to babysit you" _Okay that could have gone better_, He rubbed his jaw again _She packs an oblivion of a punch, it's just like the time a dragon hit me with its tail, same place too_ He walked into the store

**Alim**

He walked up to the chantry nervous and shaking, He breathed calmly for a while _You can do this alim, you can do it_ He walked up to the templar "Hello Sir I am from the circle, I was sent here to collect a phylacterie, because a blood mage escaped the tower after he passed harrowing about six months ago"

"I wasn't informed of such events" The Templar narrowed his eyes

"This was just recent Sir, and I was closest in the area" Alim bluffed, The Templar crossed his arms

"Very well let me go fetch the knight commander and then we can see about this situation" The Templar made to go inside the chantry

"Wait" Alim held up his hand, His heart beating rapidly _Think Think come on, come on_ "I don't want to alarm anyone but the apostate might be in denerim as we speak, and so I don't have time to waste, and I need to see the Phylacteries straight away" Time seemed to drag to a slow

"Alright follow me" The Templar started walking and alim followed him _Thank you whoever is listening_. Once they got to the storage where they stored the phylacteries, He knocked out the Templar, After making sure to hide the body, He continued and then he noticed it. There it was he could feel the connection, and it glowed as he got closer and closer, Then he picked it up

"Stop right there" He turned around and noticed a whole group of Templars, they slowly drew their swords "Put it down apostate" He looked at them and the vial _If I surrender_ His mind flashed back to Jowan _"They would take everything away from me, my love for lily" Jowan you betrayed and yet_ A rage built up inside of him _Damn this world, damn these Templars, and everyone who condemns me just for existing_ He threw the vial smashing it everywhere, the Templars charged but before they could use their abilities, Alim cast _**Mind Blast**_ Knocking them back, once they were unconscious he started running when one of them reached out and held on to his leg, the Templar pulled and then pinning him down held the sword above "Now you will die Mage" The Templar raised his sword, Alim reacted fast reaching with one hand and pulled the helmet off, with the other hand he held the templars arm from lowering the blade, the Templar snarled and then he used his free hand to strangle alim. Alim gasped for breath _NO_ He reached put his left hand around the Templar's throat, He was beginning to black out _No I don't want to die _His breathing was becoming shorter _I WANT TO LIVE_ The Templars skin beneath his hand started sizzling and bubbling, the Templar gasped and jumped from Alim. He clawed at his throat, He struggled to breath "Sto-" He exploded in a shower of gore, his blood rained down on Alim. Alim stood there eyes wide open shaking _What have I done_ He picked his staff up and ran outside the door, before more Templars could show up.

**Stevan**

The bell was ringing in the city and could be heard inside the alienage, Stevan stepped outside of the shop looking in the direction the sound was coming from. _I thought I told that kid to not get into trouble_ He sighed stretching in his new clothing, which was scale armor _Time to pull him out of the fire_ He ran out of the alienage, once he was outside he cast a invisibility spell and looked around, when he caught a wiff of blood, he followed the trail and when he crawled through the hole it led him to he saw alim shaking covered in gore "Well look at you" the spell wore off and he appeared before Alim "I thought I told you not to get into trouble" Alim said nothing, his breathing was erratic and tears were constantly running down his face _Oh no not this_ Stevan walked to Alim and sat down next to him

"I killed him, He wouldn't let go" Alim said in between sobs "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well some people are stubborn when it comes to-" He stopped noticing that Alim wasn't really paying attention "I forget you have never been outside the real world before have you,Look I know that you don't trust me, to tell you truth I don't trust myself either" He scratched his head for a bit "First time you killed someone?-"

"No it's not" Alim interrupted him "The first time I killed someone was when I didn't do anything to stop Jowan"

"Hey that wasn't your fault kid" Alim turned to him glaring "Yes I killed him so if you want to kill someone try to kill me if you think you can" Stevan had his arms open wide, Alim turned away

"Why do they hate me?" He turned around to Stevan "You're a mage and yet you don't know do you?"

"To an extent, sort of" Stevan looked at Alim "However tell me was that man really your first kill?" Alim looked down

"Yes maker forgive me" Alim was pulled up by Stevan who growled

"Don't do that, your alive he isn't get over it" He threw alim down "He was trying to kill you, and you fought back defending yourself"

"SO he didn't need to die, I could have done something else" Alim began

"But you didn't it happened, its over and now you need to realise something right here, now most likely they will try to kill you and if you can't bring yourself to face this new life, tell me now and I will end it for you now" Stevan started growing taller, his eyes blazing and his teeth growing

"I don't know" Alim said quietly

"Look" Stevan shrunk "Well how do I say this, Yes you feel guilty now but eventually you will feel better, and maybe you will get used to it" He chuckled nervously

"Used to it?" Alim looked at him drying his eyes

"Well I know that sounds harsh, but look kid I know you feel bad" He sighed "But you had to know from the moment you left that tower, safety was no longer an option for you or anyone" He looked out the hole "Killing has always been a part of nature, be it from mer, dwemer, and all the way down to man" He looked back to Alim "There are usually two choices in this regard" Alim cocked a disbelieving look at him "You have two ways here, You can choose what you can do, or what you can't do"

"I don't Understa-" He was cut off by Stevan

"I can easily travel all the way to the dwarven kingdom by myself, what I can't do however is withstand the boredom of solitude along the way" He knelt to Alim "Now come on get yourself up, and then we will go hide in this place I know of, and we stay until tommorow night, then we will leave and head to the dwarves, and along the way you can go ahead and continue to mull over whatever it is you are thinking of" He extended his hand "Deal?" Alim took his hand

"Deal I think" He stood up "So where are we staying?"

"The Alienage" Stevan said simply

"ALIENAGE?" Alim exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Well it doesn't like to many people go there" He grabbed Alim "Come on" He ran out after casting the invisibility spell, they stopped in an abandoned building in the alienage, and once the bell stopped ringing and the commotion died down, stevan lifted the spell "Well that was fun"

"So were staying until tommorow night" Alim said with his arms crossed

"Yep now go on get some sleep, and I will keep guard" Stevan stood by the window, Alim laid against the wall and then he welcomed the rest, Stevan grinned _Yeesh wonder if I could have handeled that any better_ Stevan seemed to think for a while _Nah I did a good job_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter Day two in denerim. Lots of chaos to happen for sure. Until next time enjoy, and don't forget to review after you read. Also can anyone figure out the reference.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I took such a long time, but now I'm Back. Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or The Elder Scrolls, I only own my characters and the plot I made up.**

**Alim**

Alim woke up drowsy, to the sound of clamor in the alienage _Maker please tell me Stevan hasn't killed more people_ He stood up and when he looked down, his eyes widened. All the gore he had covering him from yesterday was gone, _How?!_ "Hmm Your finally awake" He looked to the corner seeing stevan licking his chops, in his right hand an orb of blood floated in his open palm, the blood was flying to his mouth in little droplets "Don't worry" He said as though reading alim's mind "It's not some random persons blood, it's the gore that was on your clothes yesterday" Alim raised a skeptical eyebrow at the statement "Honest" Stevan said with a fanged grin, Alim shook his head

"Whatever" He walked over to the window, than slowly opening the window he saw a bunch of elves gathering outside, he quickly closed the windows "Do they know?" He said panicking

"No its a ceremony thingy" Stevan sipped from his blood orb "Plus they are not even looking in our direction panicker" He yawned

Alim went back to looking out the window, he then heard screaming, looking through the window once more he saw a group of human men drag off a bunch of elven women, while the other elves cowered in fear, one however actually shouted at them

"You can't do this it's not right" The male elf quickly shut up when the arls son looked in his direction, they continued onwards. Alim was soon debating in his mind on the situation _On one hand it would be the right thing to do, but on the other hand we really need to leave_ Alim turned back to Stevan who was just staring at the red orb of blood.

"Stevan we need to save those elves" Alim said

"Okaay hold on" Stevan stood up stretching "_**TIIIID KLOO ULLLLLL!**_" Stevan vanished and alim stood there in shock

"What just happened?" Alim said as heard a murmuring from the crowd outside, no doubt having heard the shout of stevan. Alim quickly straightened his robes, and then he opened the door and walked outside, facing the crowd he waved his right hand "Hi" He said

**Kallian**

_Damn stupid shem_ Kallian inwardly groaned as she slowly came to rubbing the spot where the shemlen slapped her earlier "Thank goodness your finally awake" Kallian towards Shianni and after rolling her shoulders

"Okay the first shem that comes through that door is going to become very intimate with their intrails" Kallian grumbled

"Well at least you still have your fighting spirit cousin" Shianni said with a sweat drop

"What are we supposed to do, were just unarmed women" One of the women said in a panic

"Maybe we should just let them do what they want, and then move on" One of the wother said, Kallian grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hauled her up

"I will fucking kill you before that happens" She said in a low tone "Got it?" The woman nodded in fear shaking visibly

"But if we do anything, it will just make things worse" One of the other women said

"It will be a lot worse if we don't" Shianni said mostly to prevent her cousin from doing anything to the other women, Kallian grunted and then walked around the room a little to try to find a way out. A tick started to form in her jaw, She walked back to shianni fuming

"The doors locked and I have no maker damned picks" Kallian grumbled leaning against the walls crossing her arms, the door opened and the guards poured in, They killed one of the girls, and then dragged the rest off to vaughan the arls son.

"Now be a good wench or you'll end up like your friend there" The guard spoke

"Try it and I will remove your very treasured parts and shove them up to where the sun don't shine" She spat at them, the guards only chuckled

"The captain was right this one is a scrapper, now lets bind her" They moved towards her

"Hello?" They heard a voice and turned around to see soris standing there with a sword in his hand, and a crossbow on his back

"We seem to be a little lost" Alim said walking next to Soris "Would you mind giving us directions"

"Well whats this now, an elf walking around with a stolen blade" The one guard said

"And a bloody apostate running rampant around the arls estate, tsk tsk whatever shall we do" The other one finished

"Surrender?" Alim asked shrugging his shoulders, the guards looked at each other than back to him

"Nah we will taker her chances" They started to move forward

"It was worth a shot" Soris said, then he slid the blade between them and Kallian catched it

"Sod it" One of the guards said. Then the battle began, Kallian charged in holding the sword with both hands, the first guard was shot down by soris. Leaving the second guard to Kallian, She swung with her sword to be blocked by the shield however the man pushed back all the way to the ground, she then proceeded to continue to bash away splintering the shield with each blow, to her it was slow and her vision was filled with red, eventually the shield gave. Then she proceeded to hack the man into so many pieces, that he was nothing but a fine paste on the ground. She could barely hear the words of Alim and Soris. All she could perceive and comprehend was that Shianni was still in danger, she ran through the entire estate hacking through guards, eventually she picked up her preferred weapons of choice, two daggers. Eventually she came across the guard just in time to see Nelaros die. Her screams were bloodcurdling, she rushed in at the guard captain ignoring the other guards. The guard captain parried with his blade, rose his shield up called for help but to no avail. His men were killed by Soris while some were paralysed by Alim so that soris would have enough time to kill them. She eventually cut off the guard captains arms, and then with inhuman strength she snapped his neck, and then she flung his dead body against the door and it splintered wide open. She charged through the rest of the estate, eventually she found vaughan. After that her vision overwhelmed with red.

**Alim**

Alim was holding his side, the wounds from earlier were still there. When the girl known as kallian cut down vaughn, she tried to kill everyone in the room. She went for soris first, though alim did manage to push him away, then firing an arcane bolt at her, he caught her attention. She charged in with reckless abandon, he used mind blast to push her back, she shrugged it off and continued to run towards him, he blocked with his staff, only to watch as she cut in half with one blade, and continued swinging with the other leaving a gash in his side. He fell down and when she charged for him she was stopped, held motionless and then she collapsed to the ground with Stevan standing above her. "All right let's go" Stevan said casually picking kallian up and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Wait where were you?" Alim asked with shock

"I was taking care of a few things" Stevan said with a shrug "Now come on" They ran out of the castle, and after several hours of healing and recuperation. Alim looked at stevan who was outside of the house, looking around whistling to himself. Eventually stevan came back into the house and sat down next to alim "Sooooo" Stevan began

"What?" Alim said

"Are you always getting in this kind of trouble?" Stevan said with a raised eyebrow. Alim exhaled heavily and then facepalmed himself hard.

"What did you do?" Alim asked

"Hmm?" Stevan asked with a curious expression

"What were you doing while we were in the arls estate?" Alim looked at stevan

"Nothing important" Stevan said with a shrug, and then they both looked in the same direction as they noticed kallian waking up "Well excuse me right quick while I check up on dragon punch" He walked over to her while alim stared at him _Dragon Punch?_.

**Stevan**

"Hi dragon punch you awake yet?" Stevan whispered loudly. Kallian groaned as her eyes opened slightly

"Oh maker not you again" She turned around on her bed facing the other direction, stevan rolled his eyes

"You know just so you know you might want to get up" He tapped his feet on the ground "A few guards are headed in this direction and well something tells me they won't be pariculary happy" He finished his sentence with a toothy grin. Kallian turned around glaring at him "Why?"

"Could be because you went insane, killed the arls son and his men leaving a river of blood nice work" He patted his belly "Gave me a nice meal"

"What are you talking about?" She rubbed her head as it started aching

"Well how do I say this" He stated than asked "You're a berserker and well you went werewolf crazy, and now the guards are coming for you"

"But that shemlen bastard kidnapped us and what he did to shianni" She yelled

"Yes yes Rape, brutality" Stevan chuckled despite the death glare and twitching of her hands moving toward her knifes "However it doesn't change that those humans don't care what is right, they only care that you killed one of their own"

"Screw them" She lept out of bed and landed in front of stevan, knifes raised to his throat "I will fight them, no one else is going to die" She said through gritted teeth

"Well thats all well however thing is you death isn't really going to matter" He shook his head "In the end it will just create more prejudice against your people" He shrugged

"It's not right" She said

"Of course it's not but you can't change that if your dead" He said shocking her

"What?" She said surprised

"That seems like what you want to do" He inched toward making her back into the bed "However what if I told you that I know way that you can change your peoples fortune permanently" He seemed to say in a whisper

"What the fuck are you going on about?" She said daggers shaking

"Tsk Tsk no spoilers for you, only know you can't stay here" He said with a smirk, he then walked over to alim. He then casted the only healing spell he knew on alim, it was basic one but effective

"What the fuck happened to you?" Alim said with a lot of confusion, only to be shushed by stevan

"All in good time, but first I still want to see the dwarves of orzammar" Stevan turned around to Kallian "So how about it, come with us and improve your peoples fortune"

"I don't know" Kallian said wary

"You will also get to bash a bunch of human heads on the way" Stevan said with a grin, while alim's jaw hung open

"Hmm I'd like that" Kallian said sheathing her daggers "I'd really like that"

"Well now let's go!" Stevan said walking out the door, kallian and alim looked at each other

"Is he always like this?" She asked with a sweat drop

"Pretty much" Alim got up holding his bandages, they got out the door after kallian said goodbye to her family.

**Epilogue-Several hours after Stevan has left with Kallian and Alim-**

"Sir please open up" A human servant from the arls estate was outside the city guards office, he was banging on the doors with desperate strength "Its important the arls son is dead, and his men they were slashed into a bunch of pieces" The door finally opened and when it did the servant screamed. Inside of the office all the guards were dead, drained completely of blood. However as the servant was about to leave one of the corpses came alive, and it stabbed right in the back, And just like that there were officially no survivors of the massacre at the arls estate.

**A/N: Wow its been a while, well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
